gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee Live 2011
The cast of Glee will be heading out on tour from May 21st-June 18th in the US and Canada. And June 22nd-July 3rd in England/Ireland. Chord Overstreet and Darren Criss will be joining the cast on tour. Synopsis Beginning Wednesday, May 21 at Las Vegas, NV Mandalay Bay Event Center, “Glee” stars Lea Michele (Rachel), Cory Monteith (Finn), Amber Riley (Mercedes), Chris Colfer (Kurt), Kevin McHale (Artie), Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina), Mark Salling (Puck), Dianna Agron (Quinn), Naya Rivera (Santana), Heather Morris (Brittany), Harry Shum, Jr. (Mike), Chord Overstreet (Sam) and Darren Criss (Blaine) will perform in an all-new singing and dancing celebration of the Emmy and Golden Globe Award winning show. The European exclusive engagement of “Glee Live! In Concert!,” is a unique concert experience once again conceived by Murphy that will include live performances of some of the show’s most memorable musical numbers from seasons one and two including “Empire State of Mind,” “Toxic, “ “My Life Would Suck Without You,” “It’s My Life,” and of course, the show’s anthem, “Don’t Stop Believin’,” Described by the Los Angeles Times as “triumphant,” USA Today called last year’s concerts “equal parts musical theater, giddy pop culture phenomenon and Journey-loving rock show,” said Murphy, “We had such a great time putting together last year’s shows and the response from the fans was incredible. People around the world want to see our cast live and in person, so this European tour is our way of thanking them for the unbelievable way they’ve embraced our little show. Cast *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman *Harry Shum, Jr. as Mike Chang *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Setlist This is what's known so far(NOTE THIS IS NOT THE ORDER THEY'LL BE PROFORMED)Please Source! #Billionaire-Chord Overstreet and the Boys of New Directions(Minus Chris Colfer). Source #Don't Stop Believing- The Entire Cast. Source #My life would suck without you- The Entire Cast. Souce #Empire State of Mind- The Entire Cast. Source #It's my Life/Confessions-Boys of New Directions. Source #Toxic- The Entire Cast. Source Dates USA/Canada #May 21 | Las Vegas, NV | Mandalay Bay Event Center #May 22 | Sacramento, CA | Arco Arena #May 24 | San Jose, CA | HP Pavilion #May 27 | Anaheim, CA | Honda Center #May 28 | Los Angeles, CA | Staples Center #May 29 | San Diego, CA | Valley View Casino Center #June 1 | Minneapolis, MN | Target Center #June 2 | Indianapolis, IN | Conseco Fieldhouse #June 3 | Chicago, IL | Allstate Arena #June 6 | Boston, MA | TD Garden #June 8 | Philadelphia, PA | Wells Fargo Center #June 11 | Toronto, Canada | Air Canada Centre #June 13 | Detroit, MI | Palace of Auburn Hills #June 14 | Cleveland, OH | Quicken Loans Arena #June 16 | East Rutherford, NJ | Izod Center #June 17 I East Rutherford, NJ I Izod Center #June 18 | Uniondale, NY | Nassau Colliseum England And Ireland #June 22 - Manchester, England MEN Arena #June 25 – London, England O2 Arena #June 26 - London, England O2 Arena #June 28 – London, England O2 Arena #June 29 - London, England O2 Arena #July 2 – Dublin, Ireland O2 Arena #July 3 – Dublin, Ireland O2 Arena Category:Concerts